


Promises (That Could Kill)

by Angst Lover Boi (Damien_Blake_Potter)



Category: better luck next time - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku Needs Help, Monoma Neito is a Good Friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Self-Harm, Spin-off fic, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy, fic of a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Blake_Potter/pseuds/Angst%20Lover%20Boi
Summary: Aizawa Shouta can't help but to listen in on a very concerning conversation between Midoriya Izuku and Monoma Neito.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Inui Ryou | Hound Dog & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Monoma Neito
Comments: 14
Kudos: 345





	Promises (That Could Kill)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nauticalwarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalwarrior/gifts).
  * Inspired by [better luck next time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394571) by [nauticalwarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalwarrior/pseuds/nauticalwarrior). 



> If you haven't read the fic 'better luck next time' by nauticalwarrior, then parts of this fic won't make sense. So go read it if you haven't! It's a very good fic!
> 
> Now, for context: This fic takes place a week after Izuku and Neito's late night conversation in chapter 66 of blnt, and in this fic that conversation occurred differently. In this fic, Izuku admitted to Neito that he was having genuine suicidal ideation, and Izuku did not agree to talk to Aizawa or Hound Dog about anything. Neito also knows that Izuku cuts himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was also inspired by babyblue.bun on the discord server, who gave this dialogue prompt: "I can't keep covering for you like this! You have to come clean!"
> 
> I took that and ran with it lol.

* * *

Shouta sighed tiredly. He couldn't believe Nedzu had assigned him to patrol two class dorms tonight. He already had enough on his plate looking after his _own_ class of problem children, why did he have to be the one to watch over 1B as well? 

Vlad got sick just to spite him. _He just knew it._

He had decided to work his way down from the top of the building, so after he checked that the lock on the roof access door was indeed _locked_ , he made his way down to patrol the halls.

The fifth and fourth floor were both quiet and dark, the occupants all asleep, as they should be at two in the morning on a school night. 

It wasn't until Shouta reached the third floor that the peace was shattered.

He was walking along the boys side when he noticed light spilling into the hall from under one of the doors. He glanced up at the nameplate on the door and realized he was at _Neito Monoma'_ s dorm room.

As far as Shouta was aware, Monoma didn't struggle with any sleep related problems, so he stepped up close to the door, prepared to check in with the boy to see if anything was wrong, and if he could help in anyway if so. 

He was stopped in his tracks by the voice of Izuku Midoriya, who most certainly _did not_ belong in the 1B dorms, much less at this late hour.

"Neito, I am _begging_ you not to tell anyone! Please!" 

Shouta frowned in concern, Midoriya sounded panicked... Sounded _desperate_.

... What could the boy possibly be hiding that would freak him out so much at the thought of others being told about it? Shouta leaned against the door silently, hoping to hear more. 

"I can't keep covering for you like this, you _have_ to come clean!" That was Monoma, sounding frustrated and as equally desperate as Midoriya.

Shouta narrowed his eyes, _'come clean'?_ What the hell did that mean? Monoma's been covering for Midoriya? Why? What has he been doing that needs to be covered up?

Was... Was Midoriya the traitor? Was Monoma covering for Midoriya's betrayal? 

Shouta shook his head roughly. He _knew_ Midoriya, the kid would never do that. There had to be another explanation. Some other context that didn't make Shouta's heart skip a beat with the pain of it.

"You know I can't! If I tell anyone — it doesn't matter _who_ — I'll be in danger! Nobody can know, because if the wrong person finds out, my life will be over! I'll have no control over anything!"

Shouta could feel his heart beginning to pound, could feel the sweat beginning to gather at the back of his neck and the palms of his hands... Midoriya's words were anything but reassuring, and were actually pretty incriminating from Shouta's point of view. But he didn't want to just assume the worst based on a few sentences taken out of context, so he forced himself to breathe slowly and evenly.

If it came down to it, he had his capture weapon. He could restrain Midoriya — along with Monoma, if needed — should either of them prove to be a threat.

"Oh you're such a fucking hypocrite Izuku! You put _yourself_ in danger all the damn time! And you are really fooling yourself if you genuinely think you're in control right now... How many times are you gonna do this Izuku? How many more times am I going to have to take care of you on nights like these? _How many more times is this going to happen before you can't handle it anymore?!_ "

"I'm _fine_ , Neito! I'm not going to break! I've been doing this since long before UA! It's not a big deal!"

" _It is a big deal!_ Izuku I know you don't think your life has meaning, but _I_ do! I don't want to have to watch you be put into an early grave just because I didn't say anything and help came too late!"

Shouta's breath hitched. _Problem child..._

He had known that Midoriya was hiding something. He'd have to be blind to not notice that much, but _this..._

Neither of them had to say what exactly they were talking about. Shouta could make a fairly educated guess at this point. Considering everything he knew about Midoriya's non-existent sense of self-preservation, and about the boy's history with self-injury...

Well, it wasn't hard to connect the dots. 

Shouta was brought out of his spiraling thoughts by Midoriya's soft voice, barely audible through the door now, "Neito... That's not going to happen..."

"You don't _know_ that! Besides, _you_ were the one who told me just last week that you wished you could bleed out and never wake up! This has gone way too far, Izuku! You... You need help... You really, really need help..." Monoma sounded choked up, like he was seconds away from crying.

"... It doesn't matter. I can't accept help anymore than I can ask for it. _I can't."_

 _"Why not!?"_ Monoma cried out, "You don't even have to say the whole truth, just admit that you are struggling — _please_ Izuku, I will do _anything_ , just let people help you!"

"You don't understand... You _can't_ understand..."

" _The hell I can't!_ How _dare_ you tell me I can't understand when you _know_ I almost killed myself in middle school! I understand better than you think! It doesn't matter that our reasons are different, _I know what it's like to want to die!_ "

There was silence in the dorm room. Shouta held his breath, debating if he should interrupt the argument or not. He really shouldn't keep listening, he had heard enough to justify ordering mandatory therapy sessions for Midoriya, after all, but something held him still. 

"... Neito, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"I know you didn't. Just... Fuck, I just want you to be _happy_ Izuku... Is that really so much to ask for?"

There was another long beat of silence, before Shouta heard an exhausted sigh.

" _Fine…_ I promise I won't tell anyone... But _you_ have to promise _me_ something in return."

"What is it…?" Midoriya sounded wary. 

"Promise me… promise me you won't let it get that far. That you won't —" Shouta heard Monoma's voice hitch, "that _I_ won't lose you. I _care_ about you, you know? You're my best friend."

… And _fuck_ if those words didn't tug on Shouta's heartstrings. He remembered Oboro telling _him_ something similar, all those years ago — _"Of course I care_ _about you Shouta! You and Hizashi are my best friends! You both mean the world to me!"_ — but like _hell_ was Shouta going to let this friendship end the way his and Oboro's had. 

"I know…" Midoriya's voice was raw and vulnerable. Shouta could practically _see_ the tears that were sure to be flowing down the boy's face, "I…I _promise_ , Neito… and I'm sorry… I'm so, _so_ sorry…"

The boy sobbed, and Shouta heard Monoma gently coax Midoriya into a hug. Shouta took a deep breath and walked away to continue his patrol. Midoriya was in safe hands for the night. He'd bring both boys to Hound Dog tomorrow.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this first chapter was enjoyable!
> 
> The next chapter will be in Aizawa's pov again, and the final chapter will be Izuku's pov of the events of both chapter's one and two. I'll try to have those out within a week or two. (I'm not a fast writer like nauticalwarrior is, unfortunately.)


End file.
